Moderators
The Moderators are the caretakers of Growtopia. They enforce the rules, assist other players with problems, and handle disputes among the community. They are volunteers of such jobs, and are not required to spend a set time of moderating. Thus, this results in a laid-back, approachable, and friendly team of down-to-earth moderators.So feel free to say hi and hello if you see one. Moderators are granted special commands that normal players are restricted to use. Moderators are also in charge of building worlds such as BLARNEY, GROWCH, or GROWGANOTH. As a reward of their hard work and dedication of moderating the community, they are rewarded various items. Such items include: Wands/Tapes are added automatically to their backpack upon logon. They receive about 1 per one, or 3 days. The Developers The Developers are the creators and programmers of the game. They are responsible for everything that is implemented in the game. Like moderators, they, too, enforce the rules in the game. The Moderators The moderators, as already stated, enforce the rules of the game. Former Moderators Former Moderators are people who were previously moderators, but have been stripped of their rights, either for their wrongdoings, being inactive, or simply voluntarily stepping down. Growtech Roleplay Accounts * GrowSecLarry - @Hamumu * GrowSecJerry - @Jens * GrowTech Security (Part of G-Virus storyline & GrowTechIndustries storyline) * Z. Everett Koop (Part of G-Virus storyline & GrowTechIndustries storyline) Trivia * Sometimes, a developer or moderator may take the name of a character to use in special events, storylines, or for fun. ** @Heroman ** @HeromansDad ** @Satan (Special appearances at "HELL") ** The Garbage Master (Garbage release in GARBAGEMOUNTAIN) ** @Dr. Destructo (Event) ** @Mysterious Cultist (Part of the Halloween event) ** @GrowgaSeth (Part of the Halloween event) * @Seth likes to add adjectives before his name for fun. For example: SleepySeth, CrazySeth, SuperSeth, CircusSeth, RacingSeth, etc. * The developers no longer use a moderator application as a means of recruiting mods. Instead they sometimes look through the Growtopia Community for trustworthy, mature, respectful and experienced players if they are looking for more mods. Either that, or they contact someone they know personally as moderating is a matter of trust. * On rare occasions (based on observations), some moderators can request a special event (such as KYDERBY), this is seldom done though as huge community events are troublesome to organize. * Moderators and Developers can break blocks in worlds they don't have access to. * Developers have a '?' where their level is supposed to be. The same does not go for moderators. * The InFocus you see in Growtopia now, is not the InFocus that played Growtopia as a moderator, since he sold his account, so be aware! * @Seth and @Hamumu are the only ones who have different flags. @Seth has an RTsoft flag while @Hamumu has a Yerfdog flag. * Moderator @jairrocket has a YouTube channel named jairrocket gt. * Moderator @bungbi has a YouTube channel named Woobly BungBi * Moderator Zerkon has a YouTube channel named Zerkon Games justnothing.PNG|@JustNothing Akiko.png|@Akiko aisterew.jpg|@Aimster wowwowoowowowow.jpg|@jairrocket nicknaming as "Mystery" oIXhKzWE.jpg|@Jenuine 13129328_652841738203554_709708079_n.jpg|@Anulot LokHair.jpg|@LOKSTER diversa.PNG|@Diversa seth.PNG|@Seth MAHHTIN.jpeg|@MAHHTIN Hamumu.jpg|@Hamumu|link=Hamumu Meowears.jpg|@meow|link=Meow Ears Game moderator on Venus Guy Traps.jpeg|@Play|link=Play Wings imgres.jpg|@AV8R bandicam 2017-02-07 17-57-24-055.jpg|@Solsagann with his scarf bandicam 2017-02-07 17-57-58-159.jpg|@Zfert IMG_0857.PNG|@ShadowSURFER Category:Growtopia Category:Developers Category:Moderators Category:Moderator items Category:List|}|}|}